


Fate

by Mary1990



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 06:23:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15261330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary1990/pseuds/Mary1990
Summary: A chance encounter on an airplane leads to a friendship that transcends both time and distance.    Even though their feelings run deeper than friendship they live separate lives halfway across the world.  However, Fate has a funny way of stepping in and just when Nicole thinks she has it all figured out her true feelings come out, but is it too late?





	Fate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@SidsMomJen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40SidsMomJen).



The fact of the matter is Nicole hated flying. She hated the feeling of being trapped high in the sky with strangers and usually being stuck next to somone who smelled like they hadn't showered in three days. The thought of being trapped in a row in coach had cemented her decision to splurge and upgrade her ticket to first class. She had a tiny feeling of regret before clicking on the button to upgrade but that had lasted all of thiry seconds when she remembered why she was taking this trip. She was getting away from it all, not exactly running from her problems but taking a much needed vacation and she'd be damned if she was stuck sitting next to a virtual stranger with poor hygenie who felt compelled to share their life story with her.

She closed her eyes and sat back in her seat, happy to have the extra leg room that first class afforded her, it was worth the cost of the upgrade for that luxery alone. The coach seating always left her feeling cramped and irritable and she cursed whoever had designed it for not taking into account the fact that some people are taller than others.  
"Excuse me," Nicole's eyes snapped open at the voice to find a shorter brunette standing in the aisle, "I'm in the window seat."

Nicole unbuckeld her seat belt and stood up to allow the woman to move past her into the window seat. She sat down and glanced over towards her, her eyes widening slightly at the sight of the brunette who was occupying the only other seat in her row. Nicole couldn't help but notice that she was very beautiful, she opened her mouth to speak but the other woman reached into her bag and removd a book, Nicole closed her mouth without saying a word as the brunette began to read.

Nicole shrugged, deciding she would just catch some sleep during the flight. She closed her eyes and as the plane rose into the air Nicole softly drifted off to sleep.

 

*****

 

Waverly put her book down and tried to flag the flight attendent down but the poor woman was currently dealing with an obnoxious passenger sitting aross the aisle and two rows behind them. To say the man was obnoxious was an understatement and as the minutes ticked by and he wouldn't shut up, Waverly decided that she would step in and help the woman out.

Before she could make a move, the tall redhead in the seat next to her got up and walked down the aisle towards the man. Stopping next to his seat she whispered something into the flight attendant's ear. The woman nodded and walked towards the front of the plane as the redhead removed something from the inside pocket of her jacket. She bent down and showed him whatever she was holding in her hand and spoke to him softly at the same time, after a minute or two the man closed his mouth and crossed his arms across his chest. Nodding his head he would remain quiet throughout the rest of the flight.

A few people applauded as the woman returned to her seat and Waverly just sat there staring at her with her mouth slightly open. Noticing that the woman was looking at her, Waverly closed her mouth and said, "What did you say to him?"

Nicole shrugged, "I just politely asked him to shut his mouth."

"Well, whatever you said to him, thank you. I can't stand people like that." She smiled sweetly over at Nicole as she said this.

Nicole was mesmerized by that smile and she reached over, surprising herself as she offered her hand to the woman, "Hi, I'm Nicole."

The woman took her hand, "Waverly. It's very nice to meet you." She sighed and shifted in her seat, "I really don't like flying and people like him," she gestured towards the man with her chin, "Make it an even worse experience but it's the only way to get where I'm going."

Nicole was intrigued, there was something about this woman that made her want to get to know her, "May I ask where that is?"

"Oh, I have a job interview in London, for a teaching position." She gave Nicole a sweet smile, "And you, where are you going?"

"I'm taking a long overdue vacation, going to do some rock climbing in the States."

"How exciting! Where at exactly?"

Nicole refastened her seatbelt as the flight attendant walked by before answering, "Nevada, not too far from Las Vegas."

"I've never been to the States but Vegas is one place that I'd like to go, that and New York City."

Nicole sat back in her set, "I've never been, but maybe someday."

Throughout the rest of the flight they continued to engage in small talk and as the plane landed Niocle was genuinly sad to reach the end of their time together.

 

*****

 

Nicole made her way to her next gate, she had three hours to kill and as she wandered around the terminal she stopped off at a bar and grill and ordered something to eat. Her food was finally ready and she headed over to the one remaining empty table but just as she got to it someone swooped in and sat down.

"Excuse me, I was going..." the woman looked up and Nicole stopped talking as she stared into hazel eyes. "Well, hello again Waverly."

Waverly's face lit up, a huge smile breaking out on her mouth, "Nicole! I didn't think I would see you again."

"Well, you kind of just stole my table." As she looked down at Waverly, Nicole could feel butterflies in her stomach.

Waverly looked surprised, "Oh, I didn't know you were sitting here, I can move if you want me too."

She started to stand but Nicole put her hand on Waverly's shoulder to stop her, "No, there's more than enough room for both of us, that is, if you don't mind sharing." 

Nicole smiled down at her and Waverly melted inside, "No, I don't mind at all, I have a few hours to kill and I'd love...like to continue our conversation from earlier."

Nicole grinned even wider at her and Waverly could see that she had deep dimples in her cheeks, dimples that were driving her to distraction. "I'd like that too, So you're heading to London?" 

Waverly took a bite of her food and nodded, "It's always been a dream of mine to travel and see the world. It's a great opportunity and I really hope that it happens."  
Nicole reached over and squeezed her hand, "I hope so too."

Waverly blushed at Nicole's touch but she didn't pull away, there was something about this beautiful stranger that intrigued her and Waverly felt like she could talk to her about anything.

After what seemed like an eternity Nicole pulled her hand away and Waverly instantly felt its absence and she had to struggle to push the disappointed sigh back down before it had a chance to escape her lips. What was it about this woman that intrigued her so much? She felt a connection with her that she couldn't explain and Waverly definetely felt like she wouldn't mind getting to know her better.

 

*****

 

Waverly couldn't have known that Nicole was having similar thoughts and feelings. The thought of Waverly being half a world away oddly enough bothered Nicole more than she would like to admit. Every minute they spent in each other's company only intensified the connection she felt growing between them. She felt as if she had known the brunette for years rather than for a few hours and the feelings baffled her.

She hadn't dated for awhile and she began to think that maybe her attraction to Waverly was playing off the fact that she hadn't felt another's touch in a long time. Her job as a military contractor kept her traveling and played hell on any relationship that Nicole had entered into as she would often have to leave at a moment's notice.

It was job she used to love but if she was being honest with herself she was looking forward to her current contract ending so that she could find employment closer to home. 

Living for months on end in dangerous parts of the world had lost its appeal over time. She was contracted by the military to work on two more assignments and once her contact up she told herself that this was it, she was done.

Nicole dreamed of opening her own company and settling down with someone who mattered, after all the excitement of the past few years she was ready to live a quiet peaceful life.

She looked across the table and watched as Waverly spoke animatedly to someone on her phone. She studied the features of her face and decided then and there that Waverly's best feature was her smile. It was because when she smiled her whole face would light up and her eyes would become little moon shapes. She found it adorable and as Nicole sat there and stared at the Brunette she knew that Waverly Earp was someone special. She had never believed in destiny until the moment they met and as Waverly got up and said goodbye she had a feeling that this wasn't the last time that they would see each other. 

As Nicole watched Waverly walk towards her gate she smiled and hoped that Waverly would find the piece of paper that she had slipped into the other woman's coat pocket as she spoke on her phone. It contained her name, phone number and email address along with a message asking Waverly to contact her as soon as she landed. Nicole was taking a chance by putting the ball into Waverly's court but she knew in her heart of hearts that she would be hearing from her again, hopefully soon.

*****

Nicole boarded her plane, stored her carry-on bag in the overhead bin and sat in her seat. She was anxious to get going and couldn't wait until they arrived in Las Vegas so she could start her vacation. She sat in her seat and waited as the rest of the passengers filtered in and found their seats. She took out her phone, intending to browse through her social media before she had to turn it off for the duration of the flight. 

She was surprised to see that there was an unopened text on her phone from an unknown number. Under normal circumstances Nicole wouldn't open anything from someone she didn't know but she was struck with the feeling that she needed to look at it. Opening the text and reading it made her grin from ear to ear.

 

Unknown number: Hey Nicole, it's Waverly. I just wanted to say that it was really nice meeting you and if you're open to it I'd like to keep in contact with you. I don't really know anyone in London and I need a friend I can talk to from time to time. I know we just met and I'll understand if you think this is weird and tell me to get lost. Anyway, hope to talk to you soon. :)

Nicole changed the contact information on her phone before tapping out a response: Hi Waverly, I'm so glad you found my note and I don't think it's weird at all. I felt a connection with you and I'm glad that you want to keep in contact. I hope to hear back from you soon. Gotta go for now, the plane is getting ready to take off. Talk to you later.

She shut off her phone and put it in her backpack, after it was stowed safely inside she took out the travel guide she had bought before she left. Looking at the various trails and mountains she would be exploring outside of Las Vegas made her even more excited to get there. She was ready to get away from it all and couldn't wait for her adventure to begin.


End file.
